Surprise!
by percabeth11401
Summary: Annabeth is going to Percy's school. She plans for a few more friends to go too. Percy meets Coral McNally, who saves her from Macee, the girl who won't stop bugging Percy. Annabeth gets mad at Coral, because she thinks Coral is trying to steal Percy away. Will they become friends? Does she have a crush on Percy? Read to find out.
1. Macee, I hate her

Hey. Welcome to my new story. I may or may not have the same readers as my first story 'Goode Love.' I hope you like this story too. If you like this story and you haven't read Goode Love I recommend you do. Now for the very first chapter.

* * *

Percy POV

* * *

"Percy. Come on get up." My mom said. I was laying in my bed with my face in my pillow.

"Five more minutes, mom," I grumbled.

"Perseus Jackson, get up, now. You only have ten minutes to get ready."

I bolted up. "Ten minutes? Mom, why didn't you wake me up earlier?"

"I've been trying for a half an hour."

I got up. My mom left and I got dressed. I was wearing a blue t-shirt with a pair of jeans. I ran to the bathroom, brushed my teeth and ran downstairs. My mom handed me a granola bar and I ran out the door with my step dad, Paul, right behind me. I jumped into his car.

Now that I'm resting I'll tell you who I am. My name is Percy Jackson. I'm a demigod. Half human, half Greek god. I know it sounds weird and impossible, but it's true. My dad, Poseidon, fell in love with my mom, Sally Jackson, and had me, Percy Jackson. My life is really tough, but I get through it. I probably would be dead if I didn't have my girlfriend, Annabeth Chase.

We met at Camp Half-blood. A camp for Demigods. We went on tons of quests together. It took us four years, but we are a couple. I wish she could got to the school I'm going to. She's a daughter of Athena, so she's super smart. She has to go to a school in San Francisco though. At least my friend Rachel Elizabeth Dare will be there.

Paul pulled into the parking lot and we got out of the car. I said goodbye, and went to the office. In the office I saw Rachel. I snuck up behind her and shouted in her ear, "Wazzup RED." She jumped and turned around.

"Percy!" she hugged me. Rachel is the oracle of Camp Half-blood, therefore she can't date. Before she became the oracle, she had a crush on me, but I think she got over me.

"Hey," I said. We got our schedules and compared them. We had six periods plus lunch. We had half of them together. We had first period, third period, lunch, and sixth period. Math, English, lunch, and drama.

"Alright, Percy your locker is right next to mine. Yours is 306 mine is 307," Rachel told me. Demigods have Dyslexia, so I can't read my schedule.

We walked to our lockers. "Hey, did you hear about the new girl? Actually there's two of them," Rachel said.

"So?" I said.

"I just thought you would like to know."

We unlocked our lockers. I got into my backpack and pulled out my favorite pictures of Annabeth and I. I put them in my locker. I was just looking at them when a voice behind me said, "Hey, Percy." Macee. Macee was the girl who likes to throw herself at me. I would turn her down, but she would keep bugging me.

"I thought maybe we could go to the movies tonight."

"No, Macee. I've told you I have a girlfriend," I said as politely as I could.

"Well until she comes, you and me can be together."

"No. I'm loyal to her."

"Well, maybe we could just-" she got cut off.

"He said no. Plus I heard you had a boyfriend," A girl with curly blonde hair said. Now that wasn't Annabeth. Annabeth had Gray eyes. This girl had green eyes. A bunch of 'Ooh's ' came from the people that were watching.

"Well. If it isn't Coral McNally. The girl whom I stole every boy she had a crush on. I broke your heart many times. Percy Jackson is mine. Kinda like all the other boys I've dated."

"And, according to them, You're still dating."

"So what? Not like you have a chance with any of them."

"Okay. Yes and?"

"And I wanna know what you're doing here. This is my school. Who let you in?"

"Well. The principle. What are you doing here?"

"I switched schools last year."

"I meant on Earth."

"Oh. So the little one finally has courage. What did you do? Go to the Wizard of Oz?"

"Hey. You actually read. Or did you get that from the kid who does your homework?"

"Hey. I watch TV."

"Yes. That's why your brain is in the World Record book. For 'smallest brain'."

"Well Yours is huge."

"Thanks. I actually pay attention in class."

With that Macee frowned. "We'll finish this later, McNally."

"Yeah. When you can finally come up with a good comeback."

Macee stormed off.

"Thanks. I'm Percy Jackson."

"No problem. Oh, so you're the famous Percy Jackson? Cool. I'm Coral McNally." We sshook hands

"How do you know Macee?"

"She used to go to my school. Did you know she's dating ten no now eleven guys at once?"

"No."

"I think I've met your girlfriend before, though."

"How? She's in California."

"She comes here in the summers doesn't she?"

"Yeah."

"We met at Central Park once."

"Oh, well that makes sense."

The bell rang. "What class do you have first?" I asked her.

She took out her schedule and looked at it. She squinted and shook her head. "I- I can't read it." she said handing the paper to me. "I have Dyslexia." She was on the verge of crying.

"It's alright. I do too. Rachel, can you read it?"

"Sure. Coral, you have the same schedule as Percy. Except for fourth period, which is art."

"Oh, okay," Coral said. We walked into homeroom.

* * *

Hey guys. There's the first chapter. I hope you liked it. Coral McNally is my character. Coral is my first name. McNally is just the last name of my crush. I'm going to give you the name of a song. You have to fill in the blank.

Give your _ a Break.

I started easy

3 Percabeth11401


	2. Annabeth?

Hey guys. I'm writing two stories now, so I won't be able to update as much. My new schedule is:

Monday- Surprise!

Tuesday-Goode love

Wednesday- Surprise

Thursday- both or one of either

Friday-My day off

Saturday- Goode Love

Sunday- both or either

There you have it. The answer was:give your heart a break.

* * *

Percy POV

* * *

We all walked into class, and sat down. Rachel, Coral, and I started talking. Mrs. Loub was our core teacher. She usually sleeps and lets us do whatever. We just talked. Suddenly Rachel and Coral went quiet.

"Hi," a voice behind me said. Wait I knew that voice.

"Annabeth?!" I looked behind me. Sure enough there she was. She looked so beautiful with her curly blonde hair, and grey eyes. She just wore a simple owl t-shirt and some jeans, but no matter what, she would look beautiful.

Annabeth and Rachel were laughing, but Coral was staring at something. I gestured to her. Annabeth and Rachel looked at her.

"Hey," Rachel said. "Is there something wrong?"

"No," Coral said. "Just, didn't want to barge in on your little reunion."

"Hey. You're part of the group now too. Come on. Group hug," Rachel said. We got into a group hug.

"Thanks," Coral said. "You guys are awesome. I think this year will be fun for all of us now. Rachel, lets give these love birds some privacy." Coral gave Rachel look that I couldn't read, but Rachel apparently did.

"Yeah. Okay," she said.

They went off to a corner and started whispering.

"I'm not the only one here," Annabeth whispered to me.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Were there other of our Camp Half-Blood friends here?

"You are so oblivious. You haven't seen them?" Annabeth asked. Suddenly I heard a familiar scream. I turned to see Katie Gardener, a daughter of Demeter, covered in mustard. I got up and walked over to her.

"- Going to kill you, Travis Stoll!" she was yelling. I tapped her shoulder. She turned around and then softened up. "Hey, Percy. I would hug you, but someone," she turned to Travis, "covered me in mustard."

"Here," Annabeth said. "Let me help you." They walked away to go to the bathroom. When they had left, I turned to the Stolls.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"Well, we put a mustard squeezy bottle in her back pack, so when she opened it, she got mustard in her face," Travis said.

"Well that was mean," I said, "but funny." We started cracking up.

"What's so funny?" Rachel asked.

I told her what happened. She just shook her head and muttered, "Immature children of Hermes." luckily Coral didn't hear her. She was too buy laughing. "Coral," Rachel said. "You don't have a reason to laugh, considering what you just told me."

Coral stopped laughing, and frowned, but then blushed. "Shh," she said.

Annabeth and Katie came back into the room. Katie was wearing different clothes. I didn't blame her for bringing an extra pair of clothes. The bell rang, and we all left, then compared schedules. Katie and the Stolls were going to drama, and the rest of us were going to math.

Great. We have math first. At least Annabeth is here. She always makes my day.

* * *

Hey. Sorry for the short chapter. It's getting kinda latel

Riddle: Cupid's got a _

Good luck! :)

3 Percabeth11401


	3. cute boy

Hey guys, so no one got the puzzle. The answer was cupid's got a shotgun. I guess I'll make it easier for you this time. Hopefully you'll get it. Happy reading.

* * *

Coral's POV

* * *

As we walked to math class with all of her friends, I stuck by Rachel. Rachel was the only one I trusted for now. By lunch, I assume, I'll be comfortable with most everyone else, but for now, I'll just stick with Rachel. I had pulled Rachel over and told her about what happened this morning.

I was walking into the office, when I ran into a boy. I didn't know him, but he looked really cute. He was coming out of the office, and I was going into it. "Sorry," I said to him. I looked into his beautiful, brown eyes. We stayed like that for a while until he broke the silence.

"It's fine," he said, still looking into my eyes. Then, without warning, he ran off. I had seen him go off to a blonde boy. I just watched him walk off, then walked into the office to get my schedule.

I had asked her to keep it a secret that I had a crush on someone. She had promised. I was so relieved. I told her that I would point him out to her to see if she knows him. She seemed really excited to know who it was.

When we got to math, I sat next to Rachel. Percy sat next to me with Annabeth on the other side of him. I saw the blonde boy that I saw with the cute boy earlier this morning, walk in with a pretty girl with choppy, brown hair. I saw Percy get up to greet the blonde boy, and Annabeth hug the pretty girl.

Rachel said, "come on, these are also some of my friends." I got up to meet them. "This is Piper," she said pointing to the choppy haired girl. "Piper, this is Coral."

"Hi," she said cheerfully. She stuck out a hand for me to shake.

I shook it and said, "Hi." Then Rachel pulled me to the blonde haired boy.

"Coral, this is Jason. Jason, this is Coral," Rachel said. I shook his hand.

"Jason," I murmured low enough so no one could hear. Now, I just had to figure out his friend's name. I pulled Rachel out of ear shot. "That's the blonde boy from earlier this morning," I whispered to her.

"Ooh, I'm getting closer to knowing!" she exclaimed. I was about to go ask Jason who he was with this morning, when he walked in. It was the cute boy!

I pointed at him. "That's him," I told Rachel. Her jaw dropped.

"Nico!" she whisper exclaimed.

"That's his name?" I asked. She nodded, still in shock. She pulled me over to Annabeth and Piper.

"You guys talk, I have to talk to Percy," Rachel said. She walked over to Percy.

"What's your favorite color?" Piper asked me.

"Green," I said. Her and Annabeth started bombarding me with questions. finally I couldn't take it. "Whoa, whoa. One at a time," I said. We started laughing. The bell rang, and we sat down in our seats. The teacher came in.

"Hello, class," he said. His voice was very scratchy, like he smoked. "My name is Mr. Millar. The first few weeks of school we will be doing an art project. You may work with a partner, but if you can't handle it, I will switch you partners. Now the instructions are on this piece of paper," he pointed at a small sheet of paper, "and the poster is right here," he said pointing at a bigger piece of paper. "You may choose your partners and get started." He walked over to his desk, and sat down.

I was about to suggest Rachel and I be partners, but Piper came up to me. "Wanna be partners?" she asked. I hesitated, but said yes anyway. We got our papers, and got started. We decided to play Twenty Questions.

"You first," I said.

"Okay, um... what is your favorite subject in school?"

"Ooh. That one's hard. Um... I would have to say either art or drama."

"Okay. Your turn."

"Okay, what's your favorite color?"

"I think it would have to be blue. Mainly because it's the color of Jason's eyes."

I nodded. "Your turn."

"What's your favorite food?"

"Sushi, yours?"

"I love Leo's veggie burgers."

"Who's Leo?"

"A very good friend of mine. Does that count as a question?"

"Not if that question doesn't count."

"Fair enough. What are your hobbies?"

"I like swimming, singing, and reading."

"Oh, okay. Your turn."

"What's your favorite drink?"

"Um... I think I would have to go with Sprite."

I laughed. "Okay."

"What's yours?"

"Root Beer."

She laughed. "Okay. Your turn."

"What are your hobbies?"

"Oh... well. I love hanging out with my boyfriend."

I shrugged. "I guess that counts. Your turn."

"Okay. What is your favorite ice cream?"

"That's an unfair question," I complained. She laughed. "Okay, Caramel Apple. What's yours?"

"Rocky Road."

I smiled. "Alright."

"What's your favorite ice cream topping?"

"GUMMY WORMS!" I shouted. every one was looking at me. I blushed when I saw Nico looking at me too.

Piper laughed. "Shh. Not so loud." I laughed too.

"What's your favorite ice cream topping?"

"M&Ms. Those are good." I nodded. "What's your favorite fruit?"

"Pomegranate," I said plainly. "Yours?"

"I like grapes." I smiled.

I looked down at our project. We just had to make a poster with E=MC squared and make it colorful. We were coloring the outside borders.

"Who do you have a crush on?" Piper asked. That one caught me off guard.

"Do I have to answer?" I asked. She nodded. "Nico." I said plainly. She looked surprised at first, but then returned to a smile.

"Fair enough. Your turn."

I was surprised at her reaction, but asked, "What's your favorite animal?"

"Dove, I guess. Yours?"

"Owls. Those are so cool."

She nodded. "Your turn. "What is your favorite type of sandwich?"

She seemed confused at that question. "Peanut butter and Jelly. Yours?"

"Hamburgers. Those count, right?"

"Yeah, I guess. I don't eat meat, so I've never tried a hamburger."

"You've had a veggie burger. That's close enough for me." We laughed. "Who's your favorite celebrity?" I asked her.

She blushed. "Well... Tristan McLean is my dad, so he definitely is my favorite. Who's your favorite singer?"

"Carrie Underwood." she smiled.

"I've met her. She's a beautiful, talented, and nice lady."

"Cool." At that time, the bell rang. "Let's go." We walked out of the classroom, laughing at Percy, who tripped over his untied shoelace. I was starting to like Piper a lot.

* * *

There's the end. Hope you enjoyed. Your new song title is: A _ good heart. Good luck. This song is by T.S. If you don't know who that is, don't bother to answer ;) . Love you.

3Percabeth 11401.


	4. Jasper!

Hey. I'm not going to update tomorrow, since the school is having another dance, then I'm going over to my friend , Lizzie's. I decided to update today instead. I also decided to ask her if she could be in my fanfiction. You'll see next time I update. Hope you enjoy the chapter. Oh, yeah, and The song was Perfectly good heart.

* * *

Piper's POV

* * *

As Coral and I walked out of class, we saw Percy had a bloody nose. He was holding his nose, while Annabeth was tying his shoes for him. He's so lazy! We walked out of class, and Jason met up with me.

"Hey, Coral, have you met Jason yet?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

"Um...sorta. Rachel introduced us, and we exchanged hi's, but that's pretty much it," she replied.

After that long trip to class, I found out Jason found Coral interesting, (not romantic or anything) and Coral felt pretty awkward around him. She tried to fake a smile, but I saw right through it. Being a daughter of Aphrodite and all, I can tell she doesn't have a crush on him, but it does have something to do with love. DANG IT! Being a daughter of Aphrodite is a curse!

When we got to the classroom, we saw Percy was already there. He was sitting as far away as possible from a girl I saw flirting with him. What was her name? Mary? Megan? Macee! That's her name. She was staring at him and making goo-goo eyes at him, while Percy was trying to pretend not to see her.

Coral sat down next to him, and they started talking. Percy was probably just relieved to have a distraction from Macee, and Coral was probably relieved that she could get away from the awkwardness with Jason. I just shrugged and sat behind them.

The late bell rang, and the teacher came into the room, with Leo not far behind. What did he do? Or did he just happen to be behind her when she walked in?

She grabbed some papers from her desk and handed them out. She ,then, said, "Do this worksheet. It's due at the end of the period," then sat down.

I looked at the paper. It had directions on it that said: _Draw a picture of what means the most to you. _Then the rest of the page was blank. I shrugged and got to work. I decided to draw a picture of my dad and Jason. Let me tell you; I'm not the best artist. I mean, I'm alright, but compared to Coral's art, I stunk.

I looked over to see what Jason was drawing. He drew stick figures of two girls. One of them had a bow in her hand, the other was wearing a skirt shaped as a triangle. I was sure one of them was supposed to be me, I just didn't know which one. I wasn't very good at archery, and I never wore skirts, unless required, like one of the schools I went to; or it was a special occasion.

I spent a while narrowing down the girls that Jason cared about most. I was so distracted, I didn't see Jason looking at me. I didn't get out of my 'trance' until I heard my favorite laugh: Jason's. I looked at him.

"What? Why are you laughing?" I asked. He laughed again.

"You were the one looking at my picture funny. I'm not that bad."

I smiled. "Sorry. I was just thinking of which one's me, and who the other one would be."

He laughed again. "That one's you," he said, pointing to the one in the dress. I raised my eyebrows.

"I don't wear skirts," I said.

"It's cute when you do," he said, then blushed. "Well, not that you're not cute when you don't."

This time, It was my turn to laugh. "I know what you meant, airhead," I said, then kissed him. "Who's the other girl?" I asked.

"Thalia," he said smiling. I smiled, too. He loved his sister, Thalia, so much. She loved him back just as much, if not, more.

The bell ran, and we stood up, and turned our pictures in. "So, who did you draw?"

"You and my dad." He smiled, and we locked hands. We walked down the hallway, getting some jealous glares from people. When we reached the class, we kissed.I love my boyfriend.

* * *

There you go. I gave you some Jasper. Again, I won't do any updating at all tomorrow. Not even for my story Goode love. Your next riddle is

I'm Yours; by Jason _


	5. Boo-vay

Hey guys. If you didn't read my other story, Goode Love, I want you to know that I haven't been posting recently because my grandpa (or Papa as I called him) died. It has been really emotional for me. Please forgive me. The answer to the riddle was Jason Mraz. Enjoy this new chapter.

* * *

Coral's POV

* * *

As I walked out of class with Percy, Macee came over to us. She put her hand on his shoulder. "Why don't you and I go to Buvette tonight. I heard it's very romantic there."

I took one look at Percy and burst out laughing. He looked so confused. "Percy, Buvette is a French restaurant. I heard it's supposed to be very romantic. You are not going with her," I told him.

"Oh. That makes so much more sense than what I was thinking it was. Hey do you think I should take Annabeth there?" he asked. I nodded, but I just couldn't help wondering what he thought it was.

"Standing right here!" Macee exclaimed. "Are you taking me there or not?"

"Where?" Percy asked.

"To Buvette!"

"Oh. No," Percy said then just walked off. I went after him leaving Macee standing there in shock.

"What were you think Buvette was?" I asked him, my curiosity getting to me.

"A haunted buffet," he said. I laughed.

"Why haunted?"

"Boo-vay," he said, yelling the "boo" part. I laughed even harder.

"Your such an idiot," I told him. He nodded.

"I get that a lot," he said.

"Get what a lot?" a girl asked behind us. It was Annabeth.

"Coral called me an idiot!" Percy told her like he was telling my mom I punched him.

"Well we all know it's true," she said. Percy made a pouty face. Annabeth kissed him. I made gagging noises. "Shut up," Annabeth said. "I know who you have a crush on. Piper told me. Then Rachel told me the story." I blushed.

Lucky for me, we reached the classroom. I went inside to find Nico right in front of me. I turned to see if Annabeth was right there. Luckily she was too busy kissing Percy.

"Hi," I said.

"Hi," he said. He was holding me at the waist so I wouldn't fall.

"I guess this is how we're going to meet from now on," I said.

"I guess we haven't properly met. I'm Nico," he said. I smiled.

"I'm Coral," I said. "I guess this isn't your regular introducing, but it's close...er." He laughed, pulled me up, and held out his hand. I smiled and shook it.

"Let's go sit down," he suggested. "The bell will ring any minute and those two," he pointed at Percy and Annabeth, who were still kissing, "Will need to come up for air soon." I laughed.

We took a seat, right when the bell rang. Annabeth and Percy came in holding hands. I rolled my eyes and looked at Nico. He wasn't looking at me, but I knew that someday I wish I could do the same with him.

Percy sat next to me and Annabeth sat next to him. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey this is true love. Don't roll your eyes," Percy said.

"More like true blech," I said, sticking my tongue out and pointing to my mouth. "Without Annabeth, you would be lost. You couldn't even find your way out of a paper bag." (Cookies to those who review where that came from.)

"Hey!" Percy exclaimed. "For your information, I had my mom help with that." I laughed. The teacher came in while I was still laughing. She gave me a weird look and I stopped laughing.

She smiled and said, "Hello, my name is Ms. Riley. I'll be your social studies teacher. This semester and part of next semester, we will be learning about Greece. Today, though, we will be choosing our topics. On Friday I expect these papers to be signed by a parent with a topic on them." Ms. Riley handed out some papers that said:

_Topic _

_Student signature Parent/Gaurdian signature _

I looked at the paper and put it in my bag. While Ms. Riley was talking, I was in deep thought, thinking about what I was going to pick. I was so deep in thought, I didn't hear the bell ring.

"Coral. Coral. Coral!" Percy was saying.

I looked at him. "What?"

"The bell rang like two minutes ago. Come on, we're going to be late to third period." I got up and left with Percy. As I was walking, I was deep in thought again, but it wasn't about the topic like it was in class. It was about Nico.

Suddenly I got shoved and fell to the floor. "OW!" I yelled. "What was that for?!" I asked Percy. People were starting to stare, but I didn't care. Why did he push me?

"You weren't listening to me. I asked you a question, you didn't answer, so I tried yelling your name. You didn't even budge, so I pushed you. I didn't think you would fall," he said. "What's going on with you?" he asked as he helped me up. "What keeps you so deep in thought? I'm never like that."

I blushed. Even though what he said was hilarious, the thing he asked was more embarrassing. I didn't want to tell him that I was thinking about Nico, so I just ran to class.

As I sat down in marine biology, I closed my eyes and hoped Percy would forget about it. He does forget about a lot of things, I hope this is one of those things.

* * *

Hey guys. Again, I'm sorry about not updating. For two days now I've been working on this chapter. My mom never lets me stay on the computer for very long. So here's the new riddle: Love the Way you _

3 Percabeth11401


	6. I don't know what to call this Chapter

Hey, guys. I don't have much access to the internet, so I won't be updating as much as I used to. Hope you like this chapter!

* * *

Percy's POV

* * *

I kept asking coral why she wasn't listening to me or laughing at my jokes. Her face has been extra red today.

When lunch came, she sat as far away as possible from me. I didn't understand why. I walked over to Annabeth and asked her to talk to Coral. She rolled her eyes, but agreed.

When she came back she just said, "She told me, but I promised to keep it a secret. Sorry, Percy. If you want to know, ask her for your self."

"I tried. She just blushed and ran away from me," I told her.

"Well, then she doesn't want to tell you." I frowned, but that didn't last very long, because then Annabeth kissed me. "Come on, Seaweed brain. Let's start heading to class."

* * *

Coral's POV

* * *

I tried to sit as far away as possible from Percy, so he wouldn't ask me, "Why are you so distracted?" again. As I was nibbling on a chocolate chip cookie I had made, Annabeth came over.

"Percy tells me you've been very distracted lately. Care to tell me why?"

"Well...I guess, but you can't tell Percy!" I said.

"Cross my heart, hope to die, shove a cupcake in my eye," (A/N: cookies to the people who review where that came from!) Annabeth said.

I laughed. "Okay. Today, I ran into Nico, again, while you and Percy were kissing. He caught me by the waist. He said 'hi' and I said 'hi'. We made some jokes about you two, and I fell in love," I said quickly.

Annabeth looked at me funny. "What?" I sighed and told the story again, slower than last time. "In love?" Annabeth said after a minute of silence. "Don't you think those words are a little strong?"

I shook my head. "They are pretty strong words, but they're true."

Annabeth just stared at me for a little, then said, "Okay. I'll just leave you and your cookie alone," then left.

I sighed, looked at my partially eaten cookie, then, threw the cookie away. I wasn't hungry after all that. I started thinking. This time, it was thinking, not daydreaming. 'Jason,' I thought as the bell rang. I decided to have him be my source about Nico.

After school I met up with Piper and Annabeth. "Come to my house tomorrow. Tell Rachel the same," was all I said.

I ran to go find Thalia. I knew she and Piper would be my best sources.

Suddenly, I stopped. Why didn't I just ask Jason myself? Because, I don't know him well enough. Oh great, I'm having an internal conflict. Ugh! I'll just tell Thalia to bring Jason.

I ran and found Thalia, sitting on a park bench impatiently. "Hey, Thalia," I said. She looked up and smiled.

"What's up?"

"I'm going to need you to bring Jason to my house, so that we can talk about something."

"Whoa. You know he has a girlfriend, right?"

"Yes I know that! And I need you to stay, too. Piper, Annabeth, and Rachel will be there too."

"Oh! Annabeth will be there?" she asked. I nodded. "Okay, then. I'm in!" I breathed a sigh of relief.

'Now, hopefully, my plan will work,' I thought to myself.

* * *

Thalia's POV

* * *

A few minutes after Coral left, Jason came. He didn't come alone, though. Nico was walking behind him. To my surprise, Death Breath wasn't slumping forward like he usually does. He was actually walking like a regular person.

"What's up with you, Death Breath? Finally find your true love?" I joked.,

He looked surprised for a moment, then went back to his unreadable face. "Ha ha, Thalia. Now let's go," he said. I shrugged and followed them to the tiny apartment we were staying in.

When we got there, Jason and Nico went to Jason's room. I just plopped down on the couch and turned the T.V. on. There was nothing else on that we could get for free, so I turned on the news.

Male voice: Well here's Kathy in Central Park, talking with witnesses of the catastrophe that happened earlier today.

Female Voice (Kathy): Yes John. This is Peter, an eye witness who saw whole thing. Tell me exactly what you saw, Peter.

Peter: Well, at first I was just sitting there with my lovely girlfriend, Susan, on a picnic, when a big tractor came charging at us at great speed. We were lucky to jump out of the way and hide behind a tree, but our picnic was ruined. The weird thing was; there was no one driving the truck.

I paused the T.V. "Jason! Nico! You guys might want to see this!" I called to them, still not keeping my eyes off the T.V.. They came in and I played the entire thing back, the only thing was, there was more.

Kathy: Yes. I see, and did you see any more?

Peter: Actually, we saw a boy chasing after it, calling 'Mrs. O' Leary! Come back! No, don't eat that! Mrs. O'Leary!' I think he named the tractor.

Kathy: Can you describe the boy for me?

Peter: Yeah, he had raven black hair, an orange T-shirt, and dark jeans. Oh and there was also a blonde girl running after him and laughing.

Kathy: Oh, well there you have it, John. A boy in an orange T-shirt chasing a run away tractor. Back to you John!

I was cracking up by the time the story was over. Percy made the news! Annabeth too. I wasn't the only one laughing. Jason was laughing and Nico was smirking.

"I am so going to tease him about that tomorrow!" I said between laughs. Jason nodded.

"I'm going to go get a snack. You guys want anything?" Jason asked us.

"Ooh! Make those secret sandwiches. Please!" I begged him. He makes the best sandwiches ever. I don't know how he makes them, but I'm never getting married, so if I want one, I'll have to visit him when he marries Piper. Yes. I definitely approve of Piper to be my little brother's wife.

Jason came back with about twenty sandwiches, and I chowed about eight of them down. That's how much I love those sandwiches.

I was just sitting there, eating the last of the sandwiches, when I remembered my encounter with Coral today. Somehow, I had a feeling it would be about Nico, so I said, "Jason, can I talk to you in the kitchen, alone.?"

"Uh...sure?" was his respond.

We got into the kitchen, and I said, "We're going to Coral's house tomorrow after school."

"Whoa, wait. We just barely met her, and she's already inviting us to her house?"

"Yes. Look, I have a feeling she's a demigod, so I'm getting more proof, so we can bring her to camp." Jason looked at me for a while, then sighed.

"Okay. We have to get a whole lot more information on her. We can't be wrong about her, okay?"

"I can feel it in my gut," I said, then left. I knew he couldn't say no, and that he saw signs about her, too.

* * *

Hey, guys. This thing took me a while to write, so I hope you liked it. If you didn't find it very humorous, I'm sorry. I don't get time during the day to write, so I have to write until late at night. It's 9:40 right now, so I'm tired.

Your riddle is: Need you_

3 Percabeth11401


End file.
